


Hate myself for loving you

by Helensky



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ABO, BL, M/M, Pregnancy, Sweet, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helensky/pseuds/Helensky
Summary: Sweet story between two enemies, the rep of Gryffindor and the rep of Slytherin.





	Hate myself for loving you

The dream, once again, appeared in Harry’s brain, and when he woke up with a start at midnight, Ron would also be effected. He rubbed his eyes with a complainant “hello?”  
The only thing that Harry could do was defending himself, so he just managed with an effort to make a smile on his pale face and said sorry, it’s nightmare.  
Actually, no one knows what Harry on earth dreamed of, maybe it’s a horrible large dragon or other beast in the dark forest.  
Harry turns on the lamp and glares at the reflection of his face which on the glasses. All the guesses from others are wrong.  
There was only one person in his dream and always show his impoliteness.  
The person is the man who appears as a nemesis.  
“Oh, Potter! ” Malfoy shows his annoying voice in the Great Hall during breakfast time, and everyone heard that, but there is only one person who definitely would not raise his head and that is Potter.  
“Hi Potter,” Malfoy holds a wicked smile on his face and walks straightly to him with the ignorance of others eyesore, “are you feeling good? You looks sooo pale…” When Malfoy says these words, he puts his hands on Harry’s shoulder and then strokes his curly hair , “…and weak.”   
Harry slaps his hand and stared at him. “Don’t touch me.”   
Malfoy always holds his smile, “you just calm down.”  
At that time Hermione and Ron comes up to them. Hermione takes Harry’s hands and said to him, “just ignore him.”  
And Ron, who has a deep hostility on Malfoy, holds his wand in his hand, preparing for fighting.  
“Let’s go.” Harry said to them.  
But when they are going to leave the Great Hall, Malfoy stands behind them and shouts, “I know what you are worried about, Harry! I know what you worried about! The drea—”  
“Shut up!” Harry takes his wand out very swift and point to Malfoy, “you make me feel gross…” At that time everyone thinks Harry will beat Malfoy up, but he didn’t.  
He is faint.

The same dream, again.  
Malfoy hold Harry in his arm and kiss him, in an extremely gentle way. Harry doesn’t refuse him, but he thinks it’s really girlish for himself in this pose, so he just pushes Malfoy down and ride him under his butt.  
“Promise you love me.”  
That’s so exciting.  
When he is preparing to bit Malfoy on his neck, he hears someone’s cry.   
Harry opens his eyes.  
It’s already anther day. He notices the disinfectant taste in hospital with Hermione’s red eyes and Ron’s sigh.  
Also, Malfoy’s face!  
It is really a shock to Harry and he almost jumps from the bed and asks him, “what are you doing here?”  
Embarrassment appears on his face. “ I uh…I came here to say sorry.” The emotion on his face looks really weird but it looks like he wants to make himself look nice.  
So it’s weirder.  
“It’s no need to say sorry,” Harry speaks seriously, “ please don’t show your face in front me, just go away.”  
“Harry,” Malfoy walked to his bed and said in a very different but calm voice, “ we need a talk.”  
“ About what?”  
Malfoy is silent for a few second, and then, he said, “ about baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time to write stories in English, and I have tried to eliminate the mistakes in grammar but maybe there are some other mistakes I have not noticed, so if you have found any, please let me know, and I will be really happy to hear your comments and suggestions!


End file.
